Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns DS & 3DS '(牧場物語　ふたごの村, Bokujō Monogatari: Futago no Mura, lit. Ranch Story: Twin Villages) is the sixth game title to be released for DS & the first Harvest Moon game for 3DS. Its been comfirmed that a PAL Regions 3DS version will be release on either late May/June 2012. 'Plot The game begins with the player traveling to one of the two villages, but right before he or she arrives (the gender is up to you) their horse gets out of control and makes the player bump their head! So when they get to the village they've completely forgot what town they where trying to move to! So its up to you to decide what town you want to move to, Plant oriented asian styled Konohana or animal oriented western styled Bluebell. 'Features' * Brand new cast of characters with a few exceptions: Pierre, Nathan and Alisa (who is a marriageable character), from IoH and SI, the Harvest Goddess from all the DS Harvest Moon games, and the Ucho brothers and Mikhail the musician, Dirk (who is also a marriageable character) from Grand Bazaar, and the musician ( who is also a marriageable character) from a distant land.. *You can choose between two villages, Konohana (Japanese-style, specialized in crops) and Bluebell (European-style, specialized in animals). You can move to the other village at the end of each season. *New animals like Alpacas and Honey Bees. *A pet owl that can also help you fly between towns. *Utilize a waterwheel that can help make pickled cabbages and turnips. *Brand new way of triggering heart events, related to a new courtship ritual - asking out on a date. *Plant Crops under the Goddess' Spring for your friends to harvest and sell over Wifi. *Bachelors can now perform 'reverse proposals' Some can and some cannot. 'DS vs. 3DS' There are only a few differences between the Nintendo DS version and the 3DS version. Obviously the 3DS version has 3D capability while the DS version does not, and the graphic quality is a little bit better because of the 3DS' enhanced screen. The 3DS' screen is also wider so you get to get a bit of a wider view of the area. Another difference is that the DS version is not region locked while the 3DS version is. The 3DS version also has street pass. With this game's street pass, you can put items in your 'Street Pass Box' and trade items with people you pass by. The last difference is that the 3DS version has an extra petting minigame, kind of like the ones Island of Happiness ''or Sunshine Islands'' that make it easier to max out your animals' hearts, but the DS version doesn't. Otherwise, the two games are completely identical. 'Story' Long ago the towns of Bluebell and Konohana were friendly neighbors, joined together by a tunnel underneath the mountain that separates the towns. Eventually the towns started to disagree with each other on whose town had the best cooking cuisine. As the villagers became more obnoxious with each other, the Harvest Goddess became more annoyed with them. One day she finally put her foot down and collapsed the tunnel between the towns, cutting them off from each other. Now the only interaction the towns have with each other is at their cooking festival, where their cooking conflict continues four times per season. As a new farmer, you are eager to start your new life at one of the towns but a freak travel accident makes you to forget what town you originally were going to live in! Listen to each mayor's story, hear about each town, and then decide where you want to start your new farm life. In this game, your goal is to win your town as many of the cooking competitions as possible. Do this by cooking the best dishes you can from your animal and crops' produce. 'Protagonist & Other Characters' You can choose to play as either a boy or girl, and you can name the one you choose. The protagonist finds themself at the top of the mountain seperating Bluebell and Konohana after their horse falls off the mountain path to avoid hitting a pair of foxes. Rutger and Ina, the mayors of the two warring towns, find the unconscious protagonist and asks him/her if they want to move into their town. 'Bachelors/Bachelorettes' 'Bachelors': Ash: One of the bachelors that live in Bluebell. He is the protagonist's farming rival and the older brother of Cheryl. Goes along with anything and believes men are responsible for protecting the weak. As such, he is especially kind to women and children. Cam: He's a quiet person but talks a lot about flowers... He has a good sense for arranging flowers and has a side that likes cats. He dreams of winning the Grand Flower Arrangement Exhibition on the mainland. So, obviously, giving him natural flowers you find from foraging is a very good easy gift. He is arguably the easiest bachelor to win over. He lives in Bluebell. Kana: A bachelor of Konohana. Has a straight personality and likes physical activities. He is zealous in doing what he likes, but is indifferent to everything else. He has had a love of horses ever since he was a little boy. Hiro: His dream is to become a doctor. He is a natural klutz and cares for others from other places. (It is speculated he's interested in other cultures). He lives in Konohana. Mikhail: One of the two secret bachelors. Mikail always appears to be kind and easygoing, though he seems to have another side to him. He hates it when people try to dig up information about him. He comes to live in whichever town you are living in at the time of fall, during the first year. You can often find him walking around on the mountains. Dirk : The other secret bachelor. Like Alisa, he is also from another game in the series, in his case Grand Bazaar. Dirk is mature and loves to help people whenever he can. He works as the letter carrier for both towns. You will see him around quite a bit. 'Bachelorettes': Laney (Lia/Ria): One of the two bachelorettes of Bluebell. She is a happy and quick-witted girl and is popular in town. She likes making western tea and snacks. She wants to set up her own shop in the city to bring smiles to people with her homemade tea and snacks. Georgia (Raspberry): The other bachelorette of Bluebell. She has a lucid manner of speaking and acting, and she has a discerning personality. Though it is sometimes an advantage, it can also be a disadvantage. Has a bit of a short temper. Though she moved to the village when she was little, she still has the accent of her previous home. Reina (Licorice): A bachelorette from Konohana. After having attended an agricultural university and getting a doctorate at a young age, Reina returned to her hometown after graduation. She speaks in a determined tone and can be somewhat hard to approach. Reina is also bad at getting along with others. However, only in front of plants, she becomes a kind and gentle person. Nori (Nana): One of the bachelorettes of Konohana. A kind, 'elder-sister' type with an adultlike magnanimity (liberal, patient, and tolerant). Helps with the farmwork at her grandparents' farm, as well as the housework.　Has a moderate outlook but is made of sterner stuff, and can be surprisingly determined. Oracle (Sage): One of the two secret bachelorettes. Oracle is the mysterious mountain alchemist and a hermit whom has been living away from human contact for a very long time. She looks young, but is considerably old. She also runs a small store. Alisa: The other secret bachelorette and nun at the church in Bluebell from Island of Happiness, Alisa has devoted her life to the teachings of the Harvest Goddess. She is always appreciative of everything she sees and is gentle to all creatures. Konohana Ina (Ilsa): Mayor of Konohana. she thinks very clearly, her high sense makes her a fierce woman. she cares for the town by herself, therefore she is very conscious of her duty as chief to guard the inhabitants' lives. Mako (Zauri): Seed Salesman; Doesn't really care about what you like. He's gruff and rude. He's in charge of the orchard and makes and studies seeds. Sheng (Shen Lo): Despite his looks, he's a very (grand)fatherly figure. He appears to be a blacksmith that favors silver as he requires it in his works. He's obsessed with pandas. Rahi (Lui): Ina's son. He has a not-so-secret crush on Ying. Gombe (Gonbe): Kind old man who likes jokes and lives with Nori. He sells crop seeds, and usually his requests have to do with bugs. Likes Crickets. Ayame: Konohana's doctor. She's like a big sister to everyone and very kind and generous--though she speaks roughly to her patients. She cares for the sicks one and spends most of the day in the hospital. Ying (Mao): The cute, little girl that lives with Yun. Her parents live in town, but she was sent to the mountains because she kept getting sick. Yun (Sona): The kind old lady who runs the tea shop in Konohana. She's also Ying's grandmother. Bluebell Rutger: The mayor of Bluebell. He is often pleased by the fact that everyone in Bluebell 'acts like one big family', and is always lending out a hand for one of the townsfolk. Cheryl: Ash's younger sister. She works as the shop clerk, selling feed and medicine for animals. She is a cheerful young girl who is very protective of her brother. Jessica: Ash and Cheryl's mother. She sells farm animals, as well as impregnates adults. Howard: Laney's father. He manages the restaurant in Bluebell. He has a very effeminate nature, and although he is protective of his daughter, he wants her to be happy. Eileen: The carpenter. She offers various upgrades for the two farms. The upgrades are available at the start of the season, starting with Summer 1, and are different for the two farms. Enrique and Diego: Two brothers who run the general store in Bluebell. Diego runs the counter, while Enrique raises chickens. Although they have a rivalry with their brother in Konohana, they go to visit him every Saturday. Grady: Georgia's father, he runs the pet and horse shop in Bluebell. Rose: Rutgar's wife, she works in the town hall. Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:ToTT Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Harvest Moon